Twisted souls
by inukag15
Summary: Our favorite hanyou and miko end up in a delehma that they might not be able to fix...


**A/N:**

Okay, this may sound strange, and you may be disturbed by this info, but this story idea came to me when I was going to the bathroom of all places…yeah, it's a bit odd, but I think you'll like this one-shot, I need tons of R&R's here people!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**_Twisted souls_**

"Kagome!" A little Kitsune shouted as he bolted into Kagome's arms. "You're back, did you bring me anything?"

"Hi Shippou, I sure did." Kagome smiled as she let Shippou down and dug in her bag for his treats. "Have you seen Inuyasha today?" She asked as she handed the little tike his pocky and candy.

"Nope, none of us have…" He mumbled as he stuffed his face with candy. Kagome frowned. She had left for a few days to catch up at school, and as usual, Inuyasha wasn't too fond of the idea, but she got her way anyway. She came back early to see him, but now he wasn't even there, she thought he'd be happy to see her; that hanyou was confusing.

"I'm going back to the village. See ya there Shippou." She called over her shoulder. She giggled as she heard the child say through the food in his mouth something that sounded like 'Buh bye'. Kagome began to run to the village, but something caught her attention; she stopped and turned her head to her left into the forest beside her.

'Is that a…shard I sense?' She asked herself as she began to walk into the forest. It was getting late, the sun was slowly setting and she knew she shouldn't go too far without Inuyasha or someone with her to keep her safe, but her curiosity took her over. How could she sense a shard of the Shikon no Tama when they completed the jewel almost a year ago? That was what puzzled her.

It had been about two years now since Inuyasha and the gang of friends defeated Naraku, the evil hanyou who was also after the Shikon shards. Shortly after that, they finished their shard hunt and finally had a chance to settle down in Kaeda's village. Kagome continued to come back and visit, while keeping up with school work, she was on her final year too. Sango and Miroku were happily married and were planning on moving back to Sango's village. Shippou was still deciding on going with them or not, but they would always keep in touch.

'Almost there…' She thought as she walked into a small area, where no trees grew. Kagome shivered as she felt light-headed. Kagome placed a hand on her temple, she began having a great headache, her vision started to blur and she started feeling nauseas.

"Kagome…" A voice called to her. Kagome squinted her eyes to see a figure in front of her. From what she could tell it was definitely a man, but the problem was, she couldn't even see her own hands in front of her without them being a blur of color.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Sleep…" the voice called out. Kagome was confused, this man she had no clue as to who he was, just asked her to go to sleep? Was she losing it?

"Excuse me…but who are you and what do you want with me?" Kagome demanded.

"Just sleep…and beware." Kagome was running through her thoughts as she began to smell a smell that felt…gentle, relaxing to her senses. Then, as the smell reached her nose, everything went black and she felt into a deep slumber.

"Inuyasha!" He heard a voice come to him as he hopped from tree to tree with excellent grace. He slipped down and fell in front of a terrified Kitsune. "Aww, Inuyasha don't do that." Inuyasha smirked at his success to scare the kitsune child out of his wits.

"Shippou, have you seen Kagome yet?" He had smelt her earlier and began to head back to the village. The problem was, when he got there, she was no where to be found. He was now running through the forest to find the girl.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday, she was looking for you, I thought she was with you I haven't seen her all morning." He answered.

"Weird." He said as he hopped of again, leaving Shippou there alone.

'Where the hell could she be?' He thought to himself, but then he picked up on her scent, she was deep in the forest. 'Why the fuck is she in there?' He ran through the trees but as he slowly reached her, he grew faint and slowly hit the ground in a sudden burst of exhaustion. The only thing he remembered was a faint voice calling to him, the sound was mumbled but he could have sworn it said 'Sleep…'

"Kagome…" That was the first voice heard, waking the hanyou from his deep slumber. "Kagome, wake up!" He could tell it was Sango's voice, but where was he? Was he back at the hut?

"Where am I?" He asked. He slowly opened his eyes to find four sets of eyes on him. "What the hell is your problem? Did I sprout horns or something?" He growled. Everyone gasped, to his surprised as he slowly sat up and scratched his head.

"Kagome? Did you get mad at Inuyasha again?" Shippou asked as he hopped onto his lap.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm right here?" He asked, flustered that they said that in front of him.

"What's wrong with you, Kagome?" Miroku asked, hesitantly, noticing who she was resembling from her language.

"What the hell is your guys' problem, it's me…Inuyasha." He growled.

"Inuyasha?" He heard everyone ask. He was furious. He stood up and froze. He looked over Kaeda's head to see…Inuyasha? But how could that be? He was standing right here, wasn't he? He looked down to prove himself correct, but gasped to find, Kagome's school uniform? What was going on here?

"This…what the hell happened? I'm KAGOME?" He yelled, waking up the body he knew so well. Everyone looked over to the hanyou body and saw eyes fluttering awake. The body sat up and looked around, not recognizing where it was. A hand raised to it's head and scratched it.

"Where am I?" It asked. Shippou, hesitantly, moved towards the hanyou body, he sat on its lap and looked up into the golden eyes he knew so well.

"K-Kagome?" He asked scared to receive the answer everyone had on their mind.

"Yeah, Shippou?" Everyone froze. Miroku was the first to break the silence.

"It seems that our dear friends, Inuyasha and Kagome, have switched bodies." He said simply.

"What!" Everyone screamed. Kagome jumped up and felt her head, which she regretted when she found a pair of dog ears. She glanced down to find that, in fact, she was wearing the fire rat haori.

"But this can't be?" Kagome squealed.

"It is possible." The monk exclaimed. "See, something, or some youkai, has brought out both your souls, and then switched their captive bodies. A youkai must have swept one of you two into a slumber or small unconscious state, and the other must have been the closest body to the other."

"So what you're saying is that one of us was attacked by a youkai and was put under a spell while the other person was the closest body, so they were the one who switched bodies with them." Inuyasha asked. Miroku nodded.

"The youkai I saw earlier, it must have been the one to put the spell on me." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah, we found you both in the forest sleeping." Sango added.

"What did it look like?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"What look like?" Kagome asked, she was too into the ears at the top of her head. Inuyasha was getting ticked off at this.

"The damn youkai!" Came a shrill girl cry.

Everyone started laughing, thinking of the great inu-hanyou having a girl voice, wearing girl clothes. It was too hard to resist not laughing.

"I'm…not really sure, my vision blurred before I could tell." Kagome answered, ignoring her friends' suppressed giggles. Inuyasha started to walk outside being frustrated at their present situation.

"Inuyasha…where are you going?" Sango asked said as everyone calmed down from the laughing fit.

"To find that youkai, what else, if we kill it, it will probably switch me and Kagome back into our own bodies." Inuyasha said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Miroku chided. "You're in Kagome's body, you're now human, and vise-versa for Kagome."

"So you mean I'm a hanyou now? For how long?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha was correct in his assumption, until the youkai who put you into your slumber is killed." Kaeda answered.

"Oh god…" Kagome said as she fell the ground. Her senses were assaulted with new smells, her sight was killing her and she felt like her head was going to explode.

"Kagome, what wrongs child?" Kaeda asked as she rushed over to her.

"My head…it hurts…" She said.

"She's not used to her new senses since she's a hanyou, it will blow over soon enough." Inuyasha said as he sat down beside Kagome.

"Cough Uhh, Inuyasha, you might want to…" Miroku said as he blushed.

"What's your problem monk?" He growled.

"Close your legs…You're wearing a skirt now." He whispered. Inuyasha blushed and sat on his knees. He was going to hate this human thing, especially since he was a girl now.

"Inuyasha, let's go to my home, I can get you a change of clothes that you are more comfortable." Kagome said as she slowly stood but fell back to the ground in pain. "I hate this."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea…" Sango said as she helped Kagome while Kaeda gathered some herbs to help the headache pass over.

"Let's go then." Inuyasha said as he lifted Kagome up, and then realized how heavy she—or he—actually was. "Man Kagome, you really are a weak human."

"Thanks…" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Wait, if we have the other's body, does that mean I have all of your strengths? Same for you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha is now a human, a girl, and a priestess. You, Kagome, are now a hanyou, half-youkai, and half-human." Miroku added.

"Okay, I can do this…" Kagome chanted to herself as she stood up and held onto the wall for support.

"Do you want some help, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head and began walking outside. Inuyasha followed shortly. Once they were outside did he say something.

"You know, you can't take on all these new senses on your own…" He said as they headed for the well.

"And who's gonna help me?" Kagome asked in a pissed off tone after she fell down for the third time.

"Well, you need help and I need…help….we are in each other's bodies." He explained.

"I just can't believe this…this is crazy, how are we going to defeat that youkai who's responsible for this, certainly not you and I, we're not in our own bodies, I can't control hanyou skills and you can't control my priestess powers." Kagome asked.

"We'll find a way…geez woman, stop complaining." Inuyasha grumbled as they finally reached the well. They looked down, and then reality kicked in. "Umm, won't your mother notice any difference between us? Like we can't explain this whole thing to her, can we?"

"I don't know, maybe we can just sneak in…oh, come on." Kagome screeched as they both hopped into the well.

"Is it done?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes, the switch is complete; they're ready for you, master." Another calm, more feminine voice answered. Her master nodded, his plan was working out perfectly, as long as he attacked now, it would be fulfilled.

Soon the priestess and hanyou will meet their demise.

"Come on, hurry…just jump up, it'll work, trust me." Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome again.

"But, it's so far up. Are you sure I can do this?" Kagome asked as she glanced up to her two-story window.

"Yes, now come on, before your mother and Souta get home. We can't use the door remember, it's locked." He said. Kagome took a deep breath and looked up again as she took a leap, and with grace, landed on the branch next to her window.

"I did it!" She squealed.

"Geez, come on wench, let's get inside and get me out of this uniform." He argued as he slipped into the window open and crawled inside. Kagome was right behind him.

"Okay, I have some sweat pants? Do you want those?" She asked as she opened up her drawers and closet to see what she would have that would resemble his normal attire.

"Just hand me something that ain't a skirt." He demanded. She smiled and handed him the sweatpants.

"I'll be in the kitchen getting some water, come and get me when you're done, alright?" Kagome asked. 'This is weird, and creepy, he's indirectly going to see me….don't say it.' She thought with a worried look. Kagome left her body and Inuyasha in her room as she walked down the stairs.

'What should I make?' She thought. 'I know!' She opened up a cupboard but something stopped her from bringing her hand around the handle. She brought her hand back and looked, there were the claws...how was she supposed to open the door when her nails wouldn't let her hold onto the handle?

She groaned as she began to make something else. She grabbed the pot and began to boil water for some soup, but as she grabbed the can of soup, she usually tore the package open with her teeth. Still in routine, she grabbed the container and brought it to her mouth, she tore it open with ease, but with Inuyasha's fangs she also destroyed the package as well. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought to herself. Just then Inuyasha walked in, wearing her sweatpants and t-shirt. He looked a bit befuddled and he was blushing.

"Whatcha making…?" he asked as he was trying to change the subject of what he had seen while he was upstairs.

"I can't make anything…your stupid claws and fangs get in the way…how do you use these things anyway." She grumbled as she began to make old fashioned ramen, knowing he could make that.

"Well so-o-rry…it's not my fault I have those things, they've saved your guys' lives countless times, so I wouldn't be complaining." He reasoned.

"Sorry, I just get frustrated with this whole switching bodies deal, it's annoying…." She said as she popped the microwave door open and pulled out the instant noodles. "Here." She handed Inuyasha the noodles and gobbled them down. 'Some things don't change.' She thought, but that rang off alarms in her head.

"I've got it!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha pulled his face out of the cup.

"You've got what?" He asked.

"I think I know how to get our bodies with me." She said as she grabbed his arm, or rather her arm, and ran out the door.

"Slow down, I can't run that fast in this stinking body." He proclaimed.

"Here, get on my back then…" She giggled at how familiar that statement was to her. He was still his stubborn self so he didn't want to get on his own back. "Fine, if you don't want to then just meet me at Kaeda's place…bye." She said as she hopped into the well.

"Wait up…." Inuyasha grumbled as he hopped into the well. 'Geez woman, she's getting as bad as me…' He thought as a smile slowly pulled at his lips.

"Kaeda!" Kagome called out as she neared the hut. "Kaeda are you there?"

"Kagome?" The old priestess asked.

"Yeah, it's me…I need you to help me, I think that there's another way me and Inuyasha can switch back into our bodies." She informed.

"Oh…and what might that be?" She asked. Kagome came and sat down, she noticed it wasn't very comfortable to sit down like she used to, while she had on the fire rat haori.

"Well, I noticed that this morning, me and Inuyasha are obliviously in each other's bodies, but not fully…when I handed Inuyasha his food this afternoon I noticed that something inside of me was calling him, like his body was calling his soul…I'm not sure what to do with that, but we have to find a way to pull our souls out, when we do that, I think are souls can return to our bodies once again." Kagome explained.

"That is a good point…but I'm afraid none of my herbs or magics can do anything like that…" Kagome lowered her head in defeat; she wasn't going to be able t return to her body. "But, I know someone who can." Kaeda added.

"Really? Who?" Kagome asked; her eyes full of hope now.

"You…you are the only priestess, other then my sister, who could perform such an act." She said.

"But, I have no clue how to, and what if I mess up, what if I end up making it irreversible for me and Inuyasha to return to our own bodies…he'd hate me if that happened." Kagome said.

"He won't hate you, you're his friend, his best friend, he can't hate you for trying…and to answer your question, I can teach you how to…" Kaeda explained.

"Thank you Kaeda…I better go and find Inuyasha, I left him behind earlier…bye." Kagome said in a weary tone, she was afraid, afraid that she would mess up and destroy the trust Inuyasha had in her, and destroy one of there only ways to return to their own bodies. This was going to be a long day.

'I can't believe she just left me…' Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled himself out of the well. Kagome had just left him there in her time and ran to the village.

"Are you the one they call Kagome?" A feminine voice asked him. He almost forgot that he looked like the young priestess as he swirled around to see who was addressing him, or more to say, Kagome.

"Who wants to know?" He asked gruffly.

"I see you're not with you dog protector, which will cost you dearly…" The youkai said as she began to walk towards Inuyasha. 'Who does this bitch think she is? 'Dog protector' Keh.'

"Inuyasha!" A cry was heard from the distance. Inuyasha turned his head to look, but was hit to the ground.

"Your puppy's coming for you…" The female youkai giggled as she held him to the ground.

"Why you…" Inuyasha grumbled. He hated this, he was too weak top push this woman off of him, and Kagome wasn't exactly used to his body yet…what were they going to do?

"Get off of him!" The voice called. The female was knocked off of Inuyasha from the back with a rather large branch.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw you down there, and I just ended up grabbing a big stick and whacking her over the head…I didn't' hit you too did I?" Kagome asked.

"No, you were just in time…" Inuyasha had to suppress a grin, Kagome sure knew how to use her instincts, she didn't even think that that stick might be too heavy for her.

"You dog!" They heard a voice call to them, but they were too late. Kagome was sprawled over top of Inuyasha, out-cold.

"Kagome?" He whispered. She didn't answer. Inuyasha could have sworn he felt his youkai blood boil, but that couldn't be, he was in Kagome's body.

"Look at that…your dog can't protect you now…" The female youkai giggled again.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Ooo, touchy, touchy, you're spending too much time with your dog, you're starting to sound a lot like him…"

Inuyasha growled. Just then the youkai in front of him attacked. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he decided to dodge the attacks until he figured out his plan of attack.

"Inu…yasha?" Another voice called. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome slowly getting up.

"Kagome, you're okay." He said as he walked over and kneeled beside her.

"Yeah, where are we?" She asked. Inuyasha glanced around and was surprised that he couldn't see the youkai

"Uhh, we're in the forest…" He didn't feel like explaining to her that he couldn't find the youkai that was trying to hill them.

"You will pay!" The female voice came back to them.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled, realizing she wasn't dead yet.

"You will both die!" The female youkai said as she ran after Inuyasha.

'What do we do? Kagome can't fight, even if she's in my body, and I can't fight either way…' Inuyasha thought. A scream pulled him out of his thoughts as he saw a youkai fall to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of him. She had taken the attack for him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran up to her. "No, no you can't die, you can't."

There was no response; he couldn't get to her now. She was…he shook his head, no she wasn't. She would never leave him.

"Aww, did I kill your protector, now you'll die without him here…buh bye bitch." The female youkai called out. The youkai came running up and slashed the distracted Inuyasha. The next thing he knew was surrounded in darkness and pain.

"Inuyasha?" He heard someone call to him. 'Who is that?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"Inuyasha? Wake up!" Another voice called to him. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. The light caught his view and he closed them right away.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked as he slowly sat up.

"Oh, thank god you awake." He heard the voice say. He slowly opened his eyes again and saw Kagome sitting beside him, she looked worried. Shippou was on his stomach.

"What happened?" He glanced down and saw his fire rat haori. "I'm back, I'm me!" He yelled. He glanced back at Kagome; she had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"Inuyasha? Are you feeling all right?" Shippou asked him.

"I think it was his dream, you wouldn't stop moving around and then you screamed my name, we came in here to find you sleeping in my sleeping bag, tossing and turning, you must have had a nightmare." Kagome reassured him.

'A dream? It was all a dream?' Inuyasha glanced at Kagome again and saw that she wasn't lying. 'Wow, I think I should cut back on eating ramen before bed…' He said to himself as he shook his head.

Shippou left, he just had to tell Miroku about this. Kagome watched the little kit run out of the room, and then she turned her attention back to the hanyou.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kagome asked as she felt his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine…don't worry….just a bad dream, but when did I fall asleep?"

"You've been asleep since this afternoon, you fainted after we fought a scorpion youkai for a Shikon shard…you pushed yourself too hard again." Kagome explained.

"I've been sleeping ever since?" He asked.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't do that…You worried everyone." Kagome said.

'Man, I really, really, gotta cut back on eating ramen before bed." He reminded himself as he laid back down, slowly falling asleep again.

**There, I updated it…I cut out the whole 'other dimension' thing; it seemed to 'star trek' for my liking…**

**I hope you like the newly updated story; I hope you all review as well!**

**I don't think the little hanyou will be sleeping again anytime soon….Muahahahaha!**


End file.
